


2019.06.17.hyungwon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: hangry yet fluffy, loving vibes





	2019.06.17.hyungwon

“You’re seriously so irritating right now,” you uttered under your breath. You felt a little bad because he wasn’t doing anything in particular, but for some reason everything was getting on your last nerve.

Hyungwon let out an exasperated sigh, “Alright, princess, let’s go get something to eat.” He rolled his eyes as he got up, grabbing his keys and pulling up his loose fitting jeans.

“I don’t want anything to eat,” you pouted matter-of-factly. You crossed your arms over your chest and looked up at him beneath your furrowed brow, refusing to budge. Despite your sassy attitude, he flashed his million dollar smile your way.

“Yes you do, trust me. I know you better than anyone and you’re only mean to me when you get hungry. Come on, brat.” He leaned over and kissed your forehead, intertwining his long fingers with yours.

Even though you knew he was right, you would never admit it, but you also knew he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. You begrudgingly stood up, slipped into a pair of Adidas slides, and allowed him to lead you out the front door. You walk out to the car dragging your feet along the pavement the entire way.

“Where are we going, hanger queen?” he asks with a teasing smile. He opens the passenger door for you and bows in your direction, outstretching his hand to lead you in. You try your hardest to stifle a smile; you aren’t backing down that easily, but you are so grateful for how well this man treats you.

You take his hand, but make sure not to fully give in by saying, “I don’t know, you tell me.” He pulls your hand to his lips and softly presses his plush lips to your knuckles. You feel yourself blush a deep shade of scarlet as you sit in the car and he closes it behind you with a wink. This man is way too damn cute and you don’t know what you did to deserve him.

He hops into the driver seat and puts the key in the ignition. As the engine comes to life he pops it in reverse, looks over his shoulder, placing his large hand on the backside of your seat to pull out of the driveway. “Well, I know your two favorite things to eat in the whole world are pho and acai bowls. Given the temperature outside I’d say we are going to get acai bowls.”

“Can I get extra peanut butter on mine? Please?” you mumble, no longer able to hide your Hyungwon-induced smile.

“Of course, baby. Anything for my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
